No Escape
by Rukiyo
Summary: You questioned every single move you made so... what were you doing? YANDERE!Tsuna x Male Reader. 27reader/27M-reader  YAOI-MALE-READER-INSERT


Apparently, I can only write at about 2-3am... I'm serious, it's almost 4am here...

Anyways, I wanted to write another Male-reader insert... for some reason, they always end up angsty or creepy.. and have Tsuna in them LOL.

It's fun to write OOC and Yandere!Tsuna.. I won't lie there lol.

So yeah...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Reborn!... however, I own your soul... I think...**

* * *

><p>You wandered around the town aimlessly. You had moved once again. Trying to escape something you knew you could never. The mafia was a scary place, especially when you have a boss after you. You let a long sigh and decided to sit down on a nearby bench. You smiled when a girl nearby decided to sit down beside you and have a nice little chat. Flirting was included of course. You tried to stay interested, but you could not help but feel sad for the girl's fate. She made the wrong choice of talking to you of all people.<p>

When she left, you watched her retreating form and prayed that she would be spared. You looked around to see no one else around; however, you knew that was too good to be true. _They_ had eyes everywhere.

_ The girl was found dead a week later shot to death multiple times in the abdomen and head._

Sometimes you would sit in your favourite café sipping an expresso as you watched people come and go. Usually, you would bring a book, however, you recently finished one and had returned it and decided to take a break and just relax. When a man decided to ask to join you, you half-heartedly agreed. He would make no exception for this man. You inwardly sighed and cursed the vibe you gave off that made people want to talk to you. You hated it.

A few years ago, you would not have minded. However, the second you left him, your life took a strange turn and it would never go back. Even if you did go back. You waved at him when he left and you gazed out the window to your left. You had actually considered suicide, however, the idea just seemed to far-fetched for you to grasp your mind on.

_He's really been active these past few days…_ You thought to yourself._ Maybe I should just stay home tomorrow…_

"It looks like it's going to rain," you murmured to yourself. You got up and decided to go home for the day.

_The man who had talk to you was stabbed to death in an alleyway four days after._

You were bored one day and decided to stroll into a pet shop. You laughed to yourself when a kitten found itself attached to you. Unfortunately, you apartment did not allow pets and you were rather unhappy. The shop owner had let you feed him and you felt depressed about the fact that you could not keep it. Scratching behind its ear one last time, you went home.

_Later that day, the kitten was bought and was never seen again in Japan._

You groaned as you buried your face into your pillow. You sat up and looked at T.V and sighed. Another report about a homicide. Great, it was the woman you had flirted with last week. Groaning, you fell backwards on your bed. Should you move again? Sneak out in the night? You got up and stared out your window blinds subtly. No one. You gritted your teeth. Where were they hiding? You groaned and nearly banged your head against the wall. You managed to restrain yourself in fear of the old lady next door to march over and complain.

You sat down on your bed and reached underneath it. You pulled out a blue book and scooted on your bed so that you were leaning back nicely on your pillows. You opened the first page to see a picture of you wearing your middle school uniform. Flipping through a few more pages, you came across a photo of you with another boy. He was slightly smaller than you and had spikey brown hair. In the picture, the two of you had just finished doing a race in the school and were flushed. You had your arm around his shoulders and were doing a peace sign with your other hand. He was grinning and blushing, or he was just tired and flushed.

Going through a few for photos, you shut the album and slipped it back under your bed. Stretching, you brushed your teeth and got ready for a normal day. You glanced at the newspaper report about the death of the girl and sighed. Yep. Normal.

Xxx

That night, you decided to let loose and get drunk. You did not know what possessed you to do such a thing, maybe it was the alcohol in your blood or the urge to do _something_… but you had kissed some random girl in the bar. She winked at you afterwards and slipped her number in your pocket to catch you in another lip lock before she was stolen away by some of her friends to meet some other boys. You decided to occupy yourself with your drink for a little longer before deciding that you were literally hammered (which obviously meant you weren't because you were conscious that you had too much...) and wobbled out of the pub.

You inhaled the unclear air full of cigarette smoke and car exhaust and sat down on a few stairs of some random store and passed out.

Xxx

When you woke up with a splitting headache, you were lying comfortably in your bed. You blinked. The hell? How in the world did you get home? You recalled falling asleep on the steps of a store, vaguely you remembered the name of it to start with a S…. You looked over at your bedside table to see a letter. Carefully, you reached over and looked at it.

Please be more aware of where you fall asleep.

You furrowed your brows. Did _he_ have anything to do with this? Groaning at your headache, you turned on the news while you searched for some aspirin.

"… was found dead at two…" you blinked and looked at the television. Hey… wasn't that… the girl you had kissed at the bar? You paused an reached into your pant pocket. Hmm? The paper with her number was gone… "Suspects are…." The hell? Were those guys even at the bar?

You swallowed an aspirin and drank from a water bottle before let out a long sigh. How long was this going to continue?

Deciding to stay home, you plopped on your bed and fell back asleep.

Xxx

You had looked through the baby blue album again and nearly questioned your sanity when you found yourself packing some things and booking a flight to Italy. You sighed softly and then picked up your bags and left.

During the plane ride, you flipped through the album a few times and nearly cried. There was a picture of you and that brunette from the earlier pictures kissing under the mistletoe. You looked out the plane window and began to feel sick. Not sick like, 'I'm going to vomit!' sick like "what am I going to say to him when I see him?'. Nervous would be a better word.

When you arrived you knew exactly where you were headed. When you caught a taxi, you looked out at the scenery warily. Too late to turn back now… you had to confront him. The taxi dropping you off at some random place, you paid and then treaded down the streets into a quiet part of Italy. A few more steps and you found yourself to come to the gates of a large mansion. You gripped one of your bags and were tempted to turn back before someone called out to you.

"N-n-n-no way… it's [Name]-kun!" A shocked voice shouted out. You looked up to see a certain silver haired man to be running towards you. "A-are you here to see boss?"

"More or less," you grumbled. "Long time to see, Gokudera-kun."

"Please let me take your bags!" Almost immediately, your bags were in the hands of some men in suits and you did not feel like questioning anything. Now you felt like you were sick and felt like throwing up.

Gokudera led you into the mansion and the second you entered, you felt a strange atmosphere. He led you to a pair of large and beautiful doors. Gokudera excused himself and you sighed and knocked on the doors after hesitantly holding your fist out. After rapping your knuckles twice, you heard a soft 'come in' on the other end.

When you opened the door, you were greeted with the sight of a brunette sitting at a desk signing some papers. He looked up and his eyes widened. "[Name]?

"Tsuna." Your greeting sounded more like a statement. You forced a smile. "Long time no see."

"[N-n-name]…" He stood up and walked towards you. He touched your arm and you flinched away. He looked alarmed but then grabbed your arms and held them securely. "It really is you…"

"The one and only," you murmur quietly. You looked into his eyes and you saw the joy filled smile he had on his face. He hugged you and kissed your cheek. You knew he wanted to kiss you on your lips, but fortunately for you, he restrained himself. "How have you been… Tsuna?"

"I've been… okay," he said. Something flashed in his eyes that made you shiver. "How about you…"

You were mentally debated what to say before you finally grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. He had a surprise looked when you stared at him so fiercely. "Tsuna… I know what you've been doing…"

"What I've been doing?" His face was blank and he was staring back at you with just as much passion if not more. He raised his hair and it was placed gently against your cheek. "Tell me [Name], what have I been doing?"

You were quiet before you shook your head. Tsuna smiled. It made you shudder and Tsuna chuckled emptily before he had somehow managed to push you down on the couch nearby. You were now stuck under him under an expensive looking couch as you gazed up into his cold eyes. "Well?"

"Stop it Tsuna," you said firmly. You would not allow him to affect you anymore. Not like he used to.

"I love you [Name]," Tsuna said, almost in a whisper. He leaned down and buried his nose inbetween your neck and shoulder, inhaling your scent. "So please…"

"Tsuna, I already broke up with you, so stop it," you grumbled, trying to get him off of you. "It's already been over five years…"

"[Name]… [Name]…" He kept saying your name repeatedly and kissed your neck. You pushed against his shoulders in an attempt to get him off of you. You received a slap to the face. You were frozen as you felt your cheek sting. Tsuna frowned and then placed his hand gently against your cheek, an apology. He cooed your name and kissed your cheek. You gritted your teeth and thrashed around.

"Why…," you nearly cried. "Why did you kill them all?" You nearly had to choke the words out.

"They got too close to what's mine," he growled possessively. "Especially that woman you kissed in the bar…"

"Tsuna…"

"She touched what's mine… my dear [name]'s lips…" He kissed you violently and you struggled to get him off of you. "I love you [name], I really do… so please… take me back, won't you?" You were nearly heartbroken when you saw his begging eyes. You felt his hands slide down your body. "It's been too long…"

Memories flashed before your eyes. Those nights you found yourself screaming at the brink of passion. Holding onto the other's body for your dear life, and feeling like you would pass out. You did not know what to do…

"Just come back to me," he whispered, answering your unasked question. He smiled down at you lovingly. You were hesitant, but you raised your arms and wrapped them around his neck. His smile widened as he leaned down to give you a chaste kiss. He came back up for a second before coming back down and stealing you kiss in a swoop of passion.

When you two broke apart, you gasped and were holding onto him as if your life depended on it. He had gotten better.

Xxx

Tsuna gasped in pleasure as he grasped your [H/C] locks. You were questioning yourself. What were you doing? Why did you go back to him? Why were you…

You gagged on the appendage in your mouth. You moved your head back and forth and looked up at Tsuna. He stared back down at you through half-lidded eyes and was moaning. "Yes [name]… ooh…" he groaned in pleasure. He licked his lips and swallowed. "[Name]… I'm going to…!"

You choked as something hot was shot down your throat and some dribbling down to your chin. You took it out of your mouth as you stared at him in a daze. He smiled down and lifted you so he could kiss your cum-stained lips. "[Name]… I love you so much it hurts…"

Xxx

You let out a scream as he pushed deeper into you. He knew exactly where to hit, how fast to go… everything. Ooh! He aimed to go deeper…!

You let out a moan when he grabbed your length and was pumping it in time with his thrusts. "A-ah! Tsu….Tsuna!"

You saw white flashes as you came. He grunted and released his load inside of you. You tried to regulate your irregular breaths with no avail. Tsuna let out a satisfied growl as he pulled out. "[Name], [name], [name]…" he whispered your name over and over with sweet nothings and you allowed that to lull you to sleep.

Xxx

When you awoke, you found yourself behind covered with Tsuna's coat jacket and he was back in his suit (minus the black jacket of course) and was signing paperwork. Tsuna smiled at you.

"You must want a shower, [Name]," he said. You groaned as you sat up and nodded. "I'll have Gokudera-kun escort you to my room… you'll be staying with us of course." He smiled and you said nothing as you stared blankly at him. "My room has a bathroom, you can use that and Gokudera-kun will prepare clothes for you…" You slipped on your clothes as he continued talking. You were about to exit the room when he called you. "[Name]…"

"Yeah?" You replied monotonously.

"I love you."

You hesitated with the thought of turning around, but decided against it. Turning it only slightly you let out a breath. "Yeah… I love you too, Tsuna."

You left the room and Tsuna watched your every move.

Xxx

As you and Gokudera walked down the halls in total silence, you stopped when you heard a soft mewl and something rubbing up against your leg. You looked down to see the cat from the pet store from a few months ago. You blinked and picked it up. It mewled and licked your face.

"Boss bought him," Gokudera said. "He said he knew you'd like him… he's a gift to you…"

You paused and dropped the kitten. You fell down into a crouch and buried your face in your knees and allowed tears to flow freely. You sniffed and Gokudera looked alarmed. One question kept repeating over and over in your head.

What were you doing?

* * *

><p>So basically, you and Tsuna had gone out before... you broke up with him and he went to Italy...He was still quite possessive and obsessive, so he had his men stationed in Japan to observe and report your every move to him. He killed everyone that even attempted to flirt with you or come into contact with you...<p>

yeah... Tsuna turned Yandere... heh.


End file.
